Bonds
by IceClover
Summary: Natsume gets kidnapped by a youkai. He has to make a choice between friends or family.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Natsume, you okay?" asked a worrying Tanuma on their way to school.

"Huh? Yeah, I'm fine Tanuma. Why do you ask?"

"Cause you've been spacing out for a while. Is it something with the youkais again? You know you can talk to me about it right?"

"Yeah, I know. Thanks for your concern, but I'm really alright." said a smiling Natsume.

"Okay... If you say so. Ponta, if you notice something tell me, okay?" said turning to Nyanko-sensei.

"Humph. He gets into trouble all the time, how am I supposed to keep track of it all!? reasoned a pouting Nyanko-sensei.

"Uh, no. I just want to be of help for Natsume."

"Fine, but I don't think you'll help much." mumbled Nyanko-sensei, as Kitamoto, Sasada, and Taki greeted them.

"Mornin' Natsume!"

"Yo, Nastume."

"Morning Natsume-kun."

"Yeah, morning you guys!" replied a joyful Natsume as the school bell started to chime.

"Oh crap! You guys better hurry, or we'll be late!" shouted Kitamoto as he hurriedly ran to the entrance.

"Okay. In today's class, we'll we talking about poetry." started the teacher as the students got into their seats. Some hurriedly took notes while others tried to stay awake, but for Natsume, he was trying not to faint.

Natsume's POV:

_I've been feeling a youkai's presence for a couple days, and its making me feel uneasy. Not just that, even though it feels like a pretty strong youkai, Nyanko-sensei hasn't senses anything. Is just my imagination? But since then, I've been feeling dizzy. I hope it's not anything troublesome... _Natsume thought as he fell off his chair and fainted.

"Natsume, you alright!?" shouted as Tanuma and Taki opened the door to the infirmary.

"Don't shout Tanuma, Taki. He's still asleep." replied Sasada.

"What happened, Kitamoto, Sasada?" asked Tanuma.

"Well, he just suddenly fell off his chair and fainted during class. And when we brought him here, the nurse said he had a slight fever." explained Kitamoto.

"Did he say he felt sick or that he was sick, Tanuma?"

"Uh, no. I didn't hear anything."

"Okay... Well it's spring break starting tomorrow, so I hope he gets better. Tanuma, will you watch him for us? We have to leave early today." asked Sasada while he and Kitamoto gathered their school bags.

"Yeah, that's fine by me. I'll take him home, and check in on him from time to time since I won't be going amywhere this break." replies Tanuma as he set his bag down.

"Then, I will too." said Taki.

"Okay. We'll leave it to you guys then. See ya when school starts."

"Yeah, see ya."

Tanuma's POV

_I wonder why Natsume fainted. Could it be something concerning the youkais again? If so, the situation looks worse than usual as he's fainting in class. Will he be alright?_

_"_Ugh. Where am I?" asked a confused looking Natsume as he sat up.

"Oh Natsume, you're awake. How are you feeling? Kitamoto and Sasada brought you here after you fainted in class." explained Tanuma.

"Oh... Sorry for worrying you guys, I'm okay now." replied Natsume.

"Are you sure? Is it something with the youkais, Natsume? If so, you know you can talk to us, right?" asked Taki.

"...yeah. It's nothing. Lets go home, it's getting late."

"Okay..."

〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜

"I'm home, Tooko-san."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"I'm home, Tooko-san."

"Welcome home, Takashi-kun. Go change, dinner's ready." greeted Tooko-san.

"Okay."

"Nyanko-sensei, did any youkais come here while I was gone? I've been feeling a strong youkai's presence for a while now." said Natsume as he put down his school bag and started to change.

"No. I haven't felt anything. Maybe it's just you feeling tired." suggested Nyanko-sensei.

"...I don't think so. And I have a really bad feeling. Nyanko-sensei, if anything happens tell Tooko-san and Shiheru-san Ill be at a friend's house or something, okay?"

"Fine. But you better not be getting yourself into trouble, causing I'm going drinking in the forest." warned Nyanko-sensei.

"Thanks. I'll try to keep a look out."

"Takashi-kun, dinners ready!" called Tooko-san from downstairs.

"Okay, I'm coming!" replied Natsume.

〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜

"Natsume, come here." called a large youkai.

"Youkai. Ho-how did you get in here!? Nyanko-sensei! Where are you when I need you!?" cried Natsume as the youkai grabbed his feet and dragged him outside.

"Nyanko-sensei! Help!"

"Be quiet!" warned the youkai as it hit Natsume in the stomach.

Natsume's POV:

Where did this youkai come from? I couldn't even sense its presence. Could it be the strong youkai presence I've been feeling all week? Natsume thought as he lost consciousness.

"Natsume, I'm going to use you to gather more humans to feed on. This is going to be fun." laughed the youkai as it dragged Natsume into a cave.

"Natsume, are you home? What happened in here?" asked Nyanko-sensei as he searched around the scattered room. "Natsume? Guess I'll have to take emergency procedures"

"Tooko-san, I'm going to stay at a friend's house for a while." said Nyanko-sensei transformed as Natsume.

"Oh, sure. But make sure to call me when you get there, okay?"

"Okay. I'll go after I pack my things."

"Yes. Have fun, Takashi-kun."

"I will. So see you."

Nyanko-sensei's POV:

_That Natsume, always getting into trouble. Didn't I tell him to look out for himself? I guess I'll have to talk to Tanuma. Natsume won't like me getting him involved, but two is better than one._

"Tanuma, help me look for Natsume. It looks like some youkai has kidnapped him." said Nyanko-sensei.

"What!? Natsume was kidnapped by a youkai!? Why!? Where was Ponta!?" yelled a panicked Tanuma.

"Gosh, you don't have to yell a bunch of questions. I wasn't there because I was in the forest drinking with the other youkais. And I don't know why Natsume was kidnapped. Does that answer all your questions?"

"Uh, yeah... So do you have any clue as to where he might have been taken to?" asked Tanuma.

"No. But it's highly possible he's in the deep part of the forest, because that's where most of the strong youkais live."

"Okay. Lets go!" said Tanuma as he started running towards the forest.

In the cave:

"Natsume, are you lonely? Why is no one coming to look for you? Is it because you're alone? Cause nobody cares for you?" the youkai whispered in Natsume's ear.

"I-I'm not alone. There are people that care. Nyanko-sensei is probably looking for me." Natsume answered back.

"Probably? There is nobody looking for you. Ever since you've been seeing us, everybody's been calling you a liar and distancing themselves from you. Nobody has cared anything about you. You've realized it too, haven't you?"

"N-no. That's not true. They were good people, it happens when they include someone like me into their family. It wasn't their fault it turned out like that. But now I have Tooko-san and Shigure-san." replies Natsume in a quiet voice.

"Really? You haven't told them about us, have you? The only reason why they're nice is because they don't know. If they knew, they would leave you." smirked the youkai.

"N-no they wouldn't. They're good people. All the people I've met have been." stuttered Natsume.

"Then, do you want to test it?" sneered the youkai.

"No! What are you going to do!? Don't you dare do anything!" shouted Natsume.

"Hmph, that depends on your cooperation, Nastume."

"..."

"What do I need to do? I'll do anything if you promise not to harm anybody." replied Natsume in a whispered voice.

"Now that's how we do it, right Natsume?"

"..."

"All you have to so is let go of your consciousness and I'll do the rest." instructed the youkai with a smirk.

"You won't harm anybody, right?"

"Yup, if that's what you want. **I **won't harm anybody."

"Okay..." Natsume said as he felt himself lose consciousness.

"Now, for the fun."


	3. Chapter 3

Really sorry for the late update! I had a problem in accessing my Fanfic account and couldn't upload it! _

This is the fixed version for chapter 3. Sorry for the miss!

Chapter 3

"Natsume! Where are you! If you can hear me say something! Natsume!" shouted Tanuma as he and Nyanko-sensei made their way into the forest.

"Wait Tanuma. I see a cave. That might be it. But be careful, I feel a strong presence." warned Nyanko-sensei.

"O-okay."

"Wait! Something's coming out!" Nyanko-sensei shouted suddenly.

"Natsume? Is that you?" asked Tanuma as he saw Natsume come out into the light.

"..."

"Natsume? What's wrong? What happened to the youkai that kidnapped you?" questioned a worried Tanuma.

"Wait. Something's not right. Look at Natsume's eyes, they're glazed over. He might be possessed."

"Natsume isn't possessed, fat cat. I'm just guiding him." replied the youkai as it came out of the cave. "Now Natsume, bring the boy to me."

"..." Natsume slowly walked towards the two with an emotionless face.

"Natsume! Wake up! I know it's not you doing this!" shouted Tanuma.

"..." But Natsume kept walking forward without so much as a glimpse at Tanuma.

"It's no use. Your voice can't reach Natsume."

"Wh-what did you do him!?"

"I only asked him about his guardians, and he's the one who asked me to make a request. I only told him to let go of his consciousness, so he did it of his own free will. You can't get him back now." explained the youkai.

"Natsume, if you really let go of your consciousness of your own will, then there's nothing we can do for you. You'll have to escape its influence on your own." said Nyanko-sensei as he held Tanuma back.

"Natsume! Please wake up! Tooko-san will be worried if you don't go back! Are you okay with that!?" shouted Tanuma as he struggled out of Nyanko-sensei's hold.

"..." Natsume's pace slowed, and a single tear slid down his cheek. "Ta-nu-ma? Nya-nko-sensei?"

"Natsume, you realized!"

"Natsume, you know what'll happen if you don't bring that boy to me, right? You won't put your heart-warming guardians in harm's way, will you?" cooed the youkai.

"That's filthy! How could you use them like that!? How could you trample on Natsume and their feelings!?"

"Y-you said you won't touch them... Was that a lie?" Natsume weakly whispered.

"Hmph, you thought I would make an actual deal? You must be more of a fool than I thought!" cackled the youkai. "You are no longer needed for my plan, Natsume. Disappear."

At the same time the youkai slashed at Natsume. Instantly, Natsume's back began to bleed through the four slash marks.

"Na-Natsume!" shouted Tanuma and Nyanko-sensei.

"Hahaha! So long for you! If you just listened to me, you wouldn't have had to feel any pain. Now for you, kid." the youkai slowly walked towards Tanuma as it extended its hand. Just as its power started to stretch towards Tanuma, a shadow jumped in line of fire.

"Na-Natsume!" shouted Tanuma as Natsume dropped to the ground.

"Amazing, so you still had energy to move? Though looks like you won't be getting up anytime soon. There'll be no interferences this time." chuckled the youkai.

"Ponta, can't you get rid of it!?" yelled Tanuma, still watching Natsume's unmoving body.

"No, since he didn't force his first victim, no outsiders can interfere." replied Nyanko-sensei.

"But..."

"Ugh! Y-you better not touch Tanuma, you youkai!" suddenly Natsume shouted barely supporting his weight on a stick. He grabbed his yuujincho and summoned Misuzu.

"Oh Natsume-dono, have you finally come to call my name? What can I do for you?"

"Mi-suzu, can you take care of this youkai? Just away from us, don't hurt it though." replied Natsume as he struggled to breath normally.

"Okay. I could just kill it, but if that's what you wish I shall comply." Misuzu grabbed the youkai and flew a little way off.

"Na-Natsume!? You okay!?" Tanuma ran forward as Natsume lost consciousness.

〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜

A few days later:

"Ugh... What am I doing here?" whispered Natsume as he tried to get up.

"Natsume! Your awake! How're you feeling?"

"Um, good. What about you? What about the youkai? What happened afterwords?"

"After the youkai you summoned took it away, you collapsed. So we took you to a hospital. Don't worry we didn't tell Tooko-san anything." explained Tanuma.

"Okay... Thanks."

"It's okay, I was the one that was helped. It's the least I can do. Thanks, Natsume."

"But you were there only because I was. So sorry I had to involve you in my problems."

"It's okay. I said I wanted to help you if you were ever in trouble, right? You would do the same for me, so why not?"

"Thanks."

"No problem. You should rest for now, the nurse said you'll be in here for a little while. Really, thanks for helping me."

"It's not a problem. Then I guess I'll sleep for a little bit." replied a groggy Natsume.

"Okay. See you in a little bit."

End


End file.
